The Missing Crown
The Missing Crown is the ninth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester and Polvina rush to school and smack into the Turtle King; his crown getting knocked right off his head and snapped up by a boat's hook. The girls set out on a mission to retrieve it for him. Plot Late for school, Ester and Polvina decide to rush to school using Panjo. On the way, they rush through a family of clownfish, scaring their baby, and destroy a hole that a crab was digging, ruining a whole day’s work. Meanwhile, the Turtle King and Pudge are heading to the Salacian Museum to donate the Turtle Royal Crown for display, but Panjo and the girls find themselves holding it when they rush past them. Polvina tells Panjo to stop, causing the two to be thrown off him as the crown falls into a field of seaweed. They initially search the seaweed, but when they see Drylander hooks descending from above, they quickly leave and continue to school. Ester and Polvina manage to arrive just in time, telling Tubarina that they have been getting into trouble. Sure enough, the clownfish and the crab arrive to complain to Juli, Jessi and Sirilo about what Ester and Polvina did. The Turtle King comes in right after, complaining to Miss Marla. Ester and Polvina decide to own up to what they did and offer to find the Turtle Royal Crown for the Turtle King. On request by the Turtle King, Miss Marla allows the two to be excused and they quickly head back to the seaweed with Panjo. Arriving at the seaweed, Ester and Polvina find that the crown isn’t there. Panjo is lured to a Drylander carriage, but the two are able to stop him. More hooks descend and Ester manages to tangle them up. Polvina believes that one of the hooks may have caught the crown and suggests to Ester that they search the carriage for it. Ester and Polvina climb up onto the carriage. Finding two Drylanders sleeping, Ester lassos the bucket near them, but they are quickly confronted by their “dogfish” (but it isn’t a fish). Ester and Polvina take the bucket into the “trap” of the carriage and close the door. They successfully find the Turtle Crown in the bucket, but the “dogfish”’s barking wakes the Drylanders, who attempt to open the door. Ester manipulates the controls to make the carriage move, causing the two Drylanders to fall away from the door. She and Ester then leave the “trap” and return to Salacia, Turtle Crown in hand. The girls return the crown to the Turtle King, but they end up having to do extra study to catch up on the schoolwork they missed. In addition, they are forced to spend their day off school redigging a hole for the crab while he and the baby clownfish supervise. Once they are done, however, the girls take the crab and baby clownfish on a ride with Panjo.